Corinthian
Corinthian, Viscountess of Silvern '('Corinthian Ikaria Astridis Iona Egypt Woodward; Greek: Κορίνθιαν Ικαρία Αστρίδης Ιωνά Έγύπτ Ωοοδωαρδ), better known mononymously, simply as 'Corinthian '''is a Greek-Engestran-American child actress, prodigy, archer and descendant of the Engestra tribe's Uloa family, being the youngest and only biological daughter of predestiner Yaznac Sterling Knight. Corinthian is descended from diverse ethnic origins. She is originally of American-Greek-Engestran-Emirati-Swedish-Finnish-Palestinian descent. She currently holds citizenship to Greece, the USA, the UAE and Engestra. Being the child of a predestiner, she also holds the advantage of being granted citizenship to those Tretorian nations that her father is affiliated to. She is the second biological member of the Uloa family not to bear the surname, after her father. She was born only one and a half years after Kronos Chrysler Lockwood, who is also a ''child of a Predestiner. Birth Corinthian was conceived through IVF. She was born to Knight via traditional surrogacy at 15:15 EET, on March 3, 2015, at the Palmyra-Yves Medical Center at Thiseio, Athens, Greece. She was born 15 days overdue and weighed 9 pounds 15 ounces at birth. Her surrogate mother was Greek-American model and actress Hermione Kimone. Her birth was officially announced five days later, by the Uloa family's official Twitter account. She was Knight's second child at the time of her birth. Claiming of Parentage Following the Predestiner ritual, both Knight and Kimone claimed parentage of their daughter at a private ceremony on March 5, 2015, just two days following the birth. Origin of Name Corinthian was solely named by her father. Her forename means "belonging to Corinth" or "citizen of Corinth", after the Greek city of Corinth. Her first middle name, Ikaria was given in reference to the Greek island of Icaria, in the Aegean Sea. Her second middle name, 'Astridis' is an invented variation of Norse name 'Astrid' which means "divine beauty". She was given the middle name 'Iona' which is a variaton of Greek name 'Ione' which means "violet" and "amethyst". Her final middle name Egypt is a place name. Her surname Woodward is an Anglo-Saxon surname. Most of her names were given to honour her Greek heritage. Custodial Rights Just a day subsequent to her birth, her surrogate mother, Kimone terminated all of her parental rights, making Knight the intended custodial parent. Despite this agreement, in August 2015, after a request, Kimone was granted visitation rights for every 48 days, and later, for every 56 days. Ascent to Royalty In December 2015, the Prewen's Act was enacted in Engestra, making Corinthian's cousin Nyala Uloa, the Duchess of Anglonar. Corinthian was also supposed to be made a Duchess but was instead made the Viscountess of Silvern, at her father's wish. Titles and Styles Corinthian is styled as: Her Serene Highness Corinthian, Viscountess of Silvern. Since the Prewen's Act was enacted very recently, she is the first person to hold this title. Mensa Membership Corinthian received full membership at high IQ society, Mensa International, at the age if 19 months, after scoring a 187 on the Stanford-Binet test. Thus, she also became Mensa's second youngest member. Physical Appearance Corinthian has very pale snow-hued skin and large very deep blue eyes. She has a straight nose and pillowy magenta lips. She has very short straight platinum blonde hair with a slight hint of waviness that is usually swept to one side. Skills Piano and Keyboard Corinthian began learning to play the piano from 11 months old and is currently on beginner level. Ballet Corinthian began taking ballet lessons from when she was around 15 months old and is currently on beginner level. Weaponry Bow and Arrow Corinthian was encouraged to practice archery, the Engestra tribe's national sport. She was given a miniature red oak archery set for her first birthday, which aroused some interest. She is currently very proficient at archery. She was chosen to compete at the 2017 Junior Olympic Games in Rio, and like Crown Prince Marcos of Carinplage, she is one of the only royal children to be participating at the event. The 74th Prophecitor Trial Ouest In July 2016, during her target practice, she accidentally witnessed wisp demon Golem tearing apart a faun, and as a result shot him dead from a 7-meter distance. In response to this, wisp demon king, Aganari and his henchmen attacked airship Petra Avonius ''during the Prophecitor trial quest, directed by her father. The trial quest, directed to test the current young Prophecitor's abilities was directed by Yaznac Sterlig Knight. The teenage prophecitors taking part were Brooklyn Walsh, Dagmara Melinovsky, Romanus Fiedrik, Jadys Coppen and Lewis Nakagawa. Annaleigh Wilkins and Erasmus Thaddeus-Tyson acted as conductors. Corinthian accompanied her father. While the prophecitors and their conductors were away at an underwater mission, the airship was anchored in mid-air, with its only occupants being Knight and Corinthian. The ship was abruptly attacked by wisp demons. Demon king Aganari, who planned to avenge Golem's death, had Knight manacled and threatened to kill his daughter if he made one false move. To demonstrate his readiness, he went ahead and made a deep cut on the toddler's leg, leaving her howling. Knight pretended to surrender, only by hiding his hands and trying to melt the manacles with his Quagmire power, while also trying to distract the king and his henchmen. In the meantime, Corinthian somehow managed to reach her archery kit and notched an arrow while the king was distracted. Taking aim, she shot the king dead, causing his enraged henchmen to lunge at the injured tot. Having burned through the manacles, Knight came to his daughter's rescue, skewering the demons with the aid of two swords. She later shot a poisoned arrow through the eye of a sea serpent while in Thaddeus-Tyson's arms, temporarily immobilizing it in order for Brooklyn Walsh and Annaleigh Wilkins to strike it down. After this trial quest, her miniature red oak archery set came to be known as the ''Alyyspos meaning "avenger" in Engestran. Crossbow Corinthian began learning to use a crossbow shortly after the trial quest. Powers and Abilities Corinthian inherited Earth Manipulation from her father. She began learning to control it from the age of 10 months and reached Stage One at 16 months old. Corinthian, like her elder sister, Pharaoh, is a revival. It was discovered when she was around 5 months that she possessed Lunar Empowerment. She is currently learning to master that as well. When she was 18 months old, she came to possess Precious Metal Manipulation , as well as Gold Dust Manipulation. When she was around 21 months old, it was discovered that she was one of the only 4 people to possess Quagmire. She is speculated to have inherited the power from her father, who himself only gained possession to it just four months prior to Corinthian's birth. Trivia *Although the Gold Dust Manipulation is one of the most common powers to be achieved by children of Predestiners, Corinthian is the only one to possess it out of the five only living children of Predestiners. *She was born just three days after her paternal cousin Nyala Uloa. *Corinthian identifies as a pescetarian. *She is ambidextrous, though she is generally more versatile with her left hand. *Corinthian identifies as neutrois. Filmography Shows Films Category:Revivals Category:Wielders Category:Children of Predestiners